On the Edge of Reality
by SlothKeeper
Summary: Sequel to Venture a Singer. Derek returns from the States and Casey notices something odd about him. Will she give up her relationship with Derek to find out? And Derek has his own problems. Chap 10: Derek says goodbye.
1. Chapter 1

Sloth: Tada! The long awaited sequel to Venture A Singer. Who knew a long-shot short story would end up turning into a sequel? I was tempted to just feel it as is, but I decided to write the sequel. Let's hope I don't side track from the original plot. And for all you Dasey lovers, yes, their will be Dasey fluff. Which will evolve into Dasey.

Also, I highly suggest, for those who have not already, to read Venture A Singer because if you have not, then this will confuse you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek or Supernatural. If I did then Derek and Casey would have had kissed and Adam Milligan would be alive.

Enjoy.

* * *

**On the Edge of Reality.  
**

**Three Months Later**

He tossed and turn. Sweat clung to his forehead. It was dark, an unnatural dark. He didn't know what was happening. All he knew was that this wasn't right. None of this was right. It shouldn't be this dark. Things shouldn't be happening like this. He whimpered in his sleep. He kicked at the shadows. This wasn't right. He screamed in his sleep for someone to turn on the light. He just needed to see, for the dark to go away. He felt something cold grab at his feet.

Derek woke up with a sharp yelp, panting hard. He heard rapid movement outside his door. The wooden door was pushed open and the light from the hallway streamed in. A gruff looking man stood in the doorway, a worried expression on his aged face. The man padded over to the distressed boy.

"Derek, are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah Dad I'm fine. Just a nightmare."

"Another one? I knew I should have taken to hunting." Derek looked up at the man.

"Don't say that," a weak grin on his face, "it was a great way to spend the summer." The teen played with a corner of his blanket. "Better than fishing. I'm just going to go back to bed. I've got a long drive later."

The man gave his son a gentle pat on the back. It had been only three months ago that Bobby Singer had been reunited with his biological son. He had given the boy to his closest friends as a means to protect the boy from the life he lead. After Derek discovered the truth about his roots, the boy, along with his step-sister Casey McDonald, traveled from London, Canada all the way to South Dakota, U.S.A. The reunion was, well in a better use of words, awkward. Not only did Derek find his biological father, but he and Casey both met up with the Venturi/McDonalds. After a day, Derek made a last minute decision to spend the remaining summer with Bobby to get to know his biological father better. During which time, Derek had gotten comfortable with calling Bobby "Dad". .

"Are you sure you want to go back to Canada?" Bobby asked, "you know, there are some schools in town, you can always go to them."

Derek chuckled. This wouldn't be the first time Bobby had tried to get him to stay in the states. He knew the man cared for him, even if they had only gotten to spend three months together. It was probably a paternal instinct or something. As much as Derek considered the idea, he had made a promise to a certain space-case and he was planning to keep it.

"Yeah, I'm sure. And hey, you know you could always come with. That way you'll know Sam and Dean got me there in one piece."

Sam and Dean were two sons of a close friend of Bobby's. The two young men were practically sons to the older man. Derek had gotten know the two well enough to consider them friends. Ironically enough, Derek came close to thinking of them as older brother figures. When Bobby had learned that Derek was going to drive back north, he had insisted that Derek not drive to Canada alone, so the two men agreed to trail after the boy.

"I wish I could, but I've got a job down in Georgia to do…"

"Yeah I know, just simple wishing." Derek said as he laid himself back down. His mind started to wander to something, or rather someone, else. Bobby smiled at his son. He knew that look, he'd seen it on a lot of boys, including himself.

"I'll let you get back to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

With a gentle pat, Bobby left the boy's room, letting Derek fall asleep with his thoughts.

Derek listened as the door close with a "click". He tried to go back to sleep, but there was just something that didn't feel right. No matter how many times he closed his eyes, turned over, or shifted in bed, Derek couldn't get back to sleep. He was in for a long night.

.

.

.

When morning rose on that late August morning in London, Canada, Casey McDonald shifted in her bed. There was just one week left before the start of her senior year. One more week before her final days at high school. Just one more week until she could once again get back in the swing of her usual routines. Until then, she would simply indulge in an activity she had previously looked down upon: sleeping in.

Casey wasn't normally a late sleeper. In fact, she was usually the first one up. However, in the past three months, Casey had found herself developing habits she normally would not have. Lazing about, sleeping in, slacking on chores. No, these weren't her habits, they were Derek's.

It was no secret Casey missed the idiot. At first, she thought a household without Derek would be peaceful, and at first it was. But with every good there was a bad. Not only was it peaceful, but it was boring as hell. Derek had contributed to so much activity and ruckus in the house. Without him, there was barely any fun.

Three months seemed to be long enough for the McDonald/Venturi household to process the newest family…"issue". Well, issue wasn't really the right word for it, but it was too early even for Casey to think. The hardest hit by the discovery of Derek's true parentage had been the Venturis. George and Abby were obviously surprised and guilty that Derek found about he had been adopted on his own. They had always wanted to tell, just not so soon. Though the two were happy Derek forgave them, Casey would still hear snippets of George and Nora talking about Derek. Then there as Edwin. The middle Venturi, or now oldest by technicalities, had tried his best to lift everyone's moods. He tried being more responsible lately and he was spending a lot of time with Marti. Casey had also noted how close he and Lizzie had been lately. However, there were times that Casey had seen him looking slightly depressed. He obviously missed Derek.

The final person who seemed to still be recovering from the three month long loss of Derek was, the most obvious. Marti Venturi was like a lost soul. The spark that had been in her eyes, the ones that brought so many smiles, was gone. The last time Casey had seen those sparkles of joy had been the day they left Derek in South Dakota. Marti had stayed quiet the entire ride and with each passing mile, a spark would go out. It was like looking at stars dying out in the sky. No matter what they tried, Casey was sad to say that Marti's joy was gone.

"At least the waiting's over." Casey said as she rolled out of bed. Walking out of her room, Casey stood in front of Derek's door. For the most part, Derek's room had been untouched, with only Casey or her mother entering to dust the room. Sighing, Casey continued on her way to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning," she greeted everyone. Well, at least those who had woken up before her at least. Nora was making a fresh batch of pancakes while Lizzie and Edwin ate.

"Morning," Lizzie and Edwin chorused.

"Good morning Casey," Nora greeted her, "Pancake?"

"Thanks mom," Casey said, accepting the breakfast food. "George and Marti still asleep?"

"Yeah," Nora replied, "Marti couldn't sleep and George got in late from work last night."

"George has been working late a lot lately," Lizzie commented.

"Yeah, ever since we got back from the States, Dad has been staying out a late later," Edwin added between spoonfuls. "You have any idea why Nora?"

"Oh it's probably just a big case he's on. Nothing to worry about," Nora replied. Casey however, was able to pick up a slight nervousness in her mother's voice. Was there something she wasn't telling them? She shrugged. It was probably nothing. After finishing her pancake, Casey cleaned her plate and went up stairs to get dressed. After picking out a pair of jeans and a pink top, Casey returned to the living where Edwin and Lizzie were watching TV.

"You two are awfully chummy," she commented. If she had paid a little more attention, she would have saw the look the two shared with each other. At that moment, Marti walked into the living room with a bowl of Cocoa Puffs. Casey greeted the youngest Venturi even though she knew she wouldn't get a reply. In the kitchen, Casey could see Nora talking to George. It looked like it was going to become a heated discussion. Casey could feel tension in the room all the way from where she stood by Derek's chair.

She smiled slightly at the thought. During the three day journey to South Dakota, Casey had witnessed something change in Derek. He had gone from an arrogant, annoying, and emotionless bastard to a broken, lost, and innocent boy. She would never forget the day Derek openly cried in front of her. Cried in her arms. Cried himself to sleep. It was a sight and memory she would keep with her. It was the first time Derek had ever allowed for her to hold him. Despite the sight of Derek crying and feeling wounded, Casey couldn't help but feel something at the thought of him being emotional.

What surprised the last stage of Derek's transformation. He went from broken to calm. He had allowed her to stay with him when he met his birthfather. He had been sweet and kind to her the night they stayed in South Dakota. He had been reasonable with his decision to stay. And most of all, Derek had been considerate of her feelings on that day. God how she missed him.

"You know, I'm going to go for a walk. It's starting to get stuffy in here." Casey announced before heading for the door. She couldn't stay in the house. It wasn't doing her any good to stay here and think about something that had happened months ago. Besides, Derek would be back in a week. So why bother right? She didn't want to think about him until he actually stood in front of her.

Casey almost fell back when she came face to face with the trio standing in front of the door, the shortest of them with his hands reaching out to knock on he. A goofy, cheeky grin formed on his face.

"Hey Space-Case. Miss me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sloth: Here's the second chapter. I'll tell you this, I'm still trying to keep this in the LWD universe without trying to go too far into the Supernatural plot line. However, for any of you Supernatural fans out there, if you can tell me which season this takes place in, I'll give you a sneak preview of the next chapter! Only because I have no clue how to send cookies online. Anyways, I will tell you there are some Supernatural plot lines in this story, but that's only to keep the suspense and mystery of what Derek did in the States going. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: No own Supernatural or LWD.

* * *

**On The Edge of Reality**

**Nightingales....  
**

Derek had figured that his family would miss him, but he didn't expect them to miss him so much. The cheerful "Derek you're back!" he was able to predict. It was something Casey would do. Getting tackled/hugged by Marti was something he was also able to predict. The little girl had grown too attached to him. However, being tackled by Edwin AND Lizzie into a hug…That was something he didn't expect. Getting hugged by Casey, he didn't expect, but he had thought of it. Then the parents came back in and there was a big family hug that would have grossed him out if it had occurred three months earlier. Instead, he found himself glad to be embraced by his family. Well, minus the bone crushing feeling.

Derek pulled Marti pull and held her with one arm, a cheerful smile on his face as the shine in the girl's eyes returned. "Smerek's home! Smerek's home!" she repeated.

"Yeah I am," he laughed, "hey Smarti, guess what I got ya?" from him bag, the teen pulled out a stuffed monkey dressed as a pink princess.

"Gasp, you got me another monkey for Sir Monks-A-Lot," the eight year old took the toy and hugged her brother tight enough to cut off his circulation. "Thank you Smerek. I knew you wouldn't forget about me."

"Aw you're welcome Smarti and of course I wouldn't forget about you." he said happily. Derek then looked up at his family, who watched the scene. He then looked over at the two brothers behind him and turned back to his family. "Hey guy. Uh, you guys remember Sam and Dean Winchester right?"

"Oh course," Nora said, "it's good to see you two again."

"Yeah it's good to see you guys too." Sam Winchester said, shaking Nora's hand.

"Did Bobby come?" George asked.

"Uh, actually Bobby had a prior…commitment in Georgia," Dean Winchester replied, "but he says hi."

"We just came because Bobby didn't want Derek driving alone." Sam added.

"Well thank you both for accompanying Derek. I'm sure he wasn't too me trouble." George thanked them, pulling his son into a one armed hug, much to the boy's embarrassment.

"You both should stay for a while," Nora suggested suddenly, "I'm sure you two would find something to do in London."

"Oh that's alright, we've got a job to do anyways."

"Well at least stay until dinner. We'd like to get to know you guys more." Nora told them.

"Plus you could tell us anything embarrassing Derek did."

"Casey!"

Both older men smiled at the transaction between the two teens. It couldn't hurt to stay for a day or to could it?

The day continued on as Derek spent it sharing with his family the things he did in South Dakota with Bobby. Dean added his own memories by telling the Venturi/McDonalds about how Derek accidentally "blew up" two cars in Bobby's junk yard. Derek didn't find it as funny as the others. As the hours passed, Derek played with Marti, helping to mend the broken pieces he knew he had accidentally caused. He chatted with Edwin and taught him a few new tricks he had learned. Casey found herself smiling at the relationship between the wayward siblings.

Later that night, Nora prepared an Italian feast with spaghetti and meatballs, three-cheese lasagna, and Caesar salad. The table was filled with laughter and good hearted fun. And the usual burping contest which Dean won. When everyone was stuffed, the Winchesters waved goodbye, saying that they would find a hotel in town. Sam had found a case that he and Dean would be going on that could lead to help with a condition of Dean's

"Is it contagious?" Edwin had asked, which had prompted a scolding from Casey. However, Dean just laughed it off.

"Funny kid." he said, "No it's not anything like that. We'll keep in touch ok. Derek, stay out of trouble."

"Will do." the boy said as he came down after putting a tuckered out Marti to bed.

As the Winchesters left, Derek leaned down in his recliner. He let out a long sigh.

"Oh I've missed you baby."

"Well I'm glad to see some things haven't changed."

Derek looked over to see Casey smiling at him. He returned the smile and shoved a bang out of his line of vision.

"What can I say? This thing has been with me since the beginning."

Derek suddenly felt pressure around his shoulders and on the top of his head. He looked up and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Just glad you're back." Casey replied, "Never thought I'd miss you so much."

"Yeah well now I'm back so goodnight," Derek said before prying himself out of the girl's arm. Casey felt slightly dejected. It would appear that the sweet innocent Derek that Casey had missed was gone and the old arrogant Derek was back. Before she could grief the loss, Derek surprised her with his own hug.

"I missed you too Space-Case."

That night, both teens were able to sleep with a smile on their faces since a very long time.

.

.

.

Casey woke up to the sound of hurried voices arguing in the night. She was a light sleeper so it was no surprise that the sound had jerked her out of her pleasant dream. Yawning, Casey looked around her room for her digital clock. Upon finding it, Casey discovered it was seven after 2. Who would be up this early? Curious, Casey stood and walked cautiously out of her room. From what she could gather, the harsh words were coming from downstairs. She was surprised no one else had woken up from the argument. She slowly made her way downstairs where the voices were getting louder. She could start making out words by now.

"Get out of here." she recognized that voice. She had to wonder what Derek was doing up this late and who he was talking to.

"Oh come on. It's not like I'm doing any harm."

That voice. Why was it familiar?

"No harm? You broke into my house at 2 in the morning."

"When you put it that way…"

Casey peered into the kitchen from the corner of the stairway. She normally wasn't an eavesdropper, but as Emily would put it, this was too good to pass up. From her point of view, Casey could see Derek staring down someone. She didn't see who exactly. All she could see was the back of their head and their long, dark blond hair.

"Why are you even here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The person walked around the island toward Derek and Casey almost gasped at the sight of Sally being in the room. She had to wonder, what was she doing here? Hadn't she felt for Vancouver last month? And how the heck did she get in the house in the first place? She turned back to the conversation in time to see Salle try to kiss Derek, only for him to back off.

"Get out." he told her darkly.

"Derek…"

"Don't even dare. Now get out and go bother someone else Ruby."

Casey, while contemplating why Derek would call Sally Ruby, could have sworn she saw the blonde's eyes turn black and her face adopt a scowl.

"Have it your way Singer. Don't say I didn't warn you."

And then she was gone. Just like that. One minute she was there and then the next, Sally was no where to be found. It almost seemed like the girl had vanished in a blink of an eye.

Derek looked down at the plate of cookies he had come down to munch on. He stared absentmindedly at the cup of milk that was sitting by the plate. He felt miserable and angry all at the same time. To think, he had come down just for a midnight snack, only to run into someone he really didn't want to see. It was bad enough he had broken up with Sally and didn't even consider trying to get back with her for the summer like she suggested, but then she came here. He wanted to punch something in.

"Derek?"

He snapped his head towards the doorway where Casey stared hesitantly at him. On any other night, he would have found her fuzzy pink bunny slipper humorous, but not tonight.

"Casey. What are you doing up so late?"

"I thought I heard someone down here." She couldn't tell him she had been eavesdropping. Not when he looked like this. It would hurt him to know she had heard his conversation.

"Oh that was nothing to worry about." he told her before taking a cookie and dumping it in milk. "Cookie?" he asked her without looking up.

"No I'm fine. Uh, are you sure it was nothing because I could have sworn I heard people arguing."

Looking up, Derek gave her a warm smile.

"Casey. You trust me don't cha? It was nothing. I was just flipping through the TV a minute ago."

"Oh, well ok. I trust you." Casey returned her own smile before turning to leave. "Good night."

"Yeah, G'night."

Derek bit down on his lip, feeling ashamed of lying to Casey after everything she had done for him. It had to be this way. He couldn't let her get into the crap he had gotten himself while in the States. He couldn't bare to see or know she had gotten hurt because of him. Just as he was about to return to his cookies, the back door opened and George came stumbling in.

"Dad?"

"Derek? What are you doing up?" the senior Venturi asked. Derek would have asked the same thing if George didn't look like he had been hit by a car. However, instead of looking concerned, Derek had a knowing look before going for a first aid kit.

"I won't tell if you won't."

Meanwhile, Casey walked upstairs crestfallen. She knew what she saw. Sally had been inside the house, so why had Derek lied about. And why did he call her by a different name. It was all too confusing. Entering her room, Casey laid down in bed, unable to shake the feeling of sadness that had become a custom when Derek _Singer _was involved_._


	3. Chapter 3

Sloth: Ya, here's a new chapter! Just a side note, I seriously forgot the order of the letters in Derek and Casey's High School. I keep thinking it's St. Johnson High, but I'm not sure. Oh well, it doesn't have that must effect on the story so let's get in on shall we?

Disclaimer: If I owned LWD, there would be a fifth season and I wouldn't be watching it at midnight on Disney. *shutters at the name*

* * *

**On the Edge of Reality**

**Under the Mask**

In all honesty, Derek didn't think he would have been missed so much over the summer. Sure he had expected his family to miss him, and maybe his friends like Sam, Ralph, and of course Emily to miss him, but all of STJH? That was new. Who knew popularity had so many perks. It had only been a day since his return and already there were rumors of a welcome-back party and the likes. It put a smile on his face at the idea of a party. It _had_ been a while since his last one.

"A party sounds great." he told Sam and Ralph, who had both arrived at the Venturi residence as soon as they heard Derek was back. The D-Rock members where laughing it up and enjoying their reunion, catching up as if it had been ages since they had last seen.

"Yeah man, I mean you did leave without telling any of us."

"Yeah, we could have like, totally had a kick ass party before hand."

Derek laughed at Ralph's good natured personality. He had missed it.

"Look, I'm sorry, but it was a last minute decision."

"Yeah, Casey told us," Sam said, "so what was your dad like?"

"But we already know what George is like." Ralph informed Sam, which only further amused Derek.

"He means my biological dad Ralph. He's actually great. Taught me a few things about his job."

"What does he do?" asked Sam.

Derek paused as he tried to figure out how to put Bobby's career into normal sense. When he couldn't come up with something, he went for the lie Bobby had originally told him.

"He's a mechanic. You all know how I love cars right? Obviously passed down from my dad."

"Sounds great." Sam commented.

The front door opened and Casey and Emily entered. Emily squealed at the sight of Derek and rushed over to hug him.

"Derek! I'm so happy to see you."

"Right back at you Em." Derek laughed as he returned the hug. Emily quickly launched into questions that both amused and warmed Derek to hear. "You guys are really taking this too seriously. I was only gone for three months."

"Yeah, but that's like, a year in dog years," Ralph said.

"No it's not," Casey told him.

"I said it's like."

Derek laughed. This was good. After another half hour catching up with the guys, Emily having gone upstairs with Casey, Sam and Ralph stood and walked to the door.

"So we'll see you at Smelly Nelly's tonight?"

"I wouldn't miss it," Derek told them before shutting the door. The second the door closed, Derek's smile turned to a frown. It was getting harder to keep a smile on his face. Three months may not have seemed like a long time, but when one witnesses some of the things like Derek have, you tend to get a little depressed. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't anywhere near depressed as he was three months ago, but it was still there.

He walked over and plopped down onto his recliner just in time to see Emily and Casey coming down the stairs.

"Thanks again for letting me borrow the book," Emily said, holding up a thick hardback book.

"You're welcome Em. I think it's the best in the whole series. You'll love it."

"You kidding? Of course I'll love it. Bye Casey. Bye Derek."

"Cya Em." The front door closed and Casey sat down on the couch, giving Derek a look.

"Are you alright Derek?"

He turned to her, giving her a look. Sure he was tired from staying up after his late night snack, but he didn't think it looked that bad. He told her he was fine but from the expression on her face, he doubt she took him seriously.

"Hey, I have an idea, why don't we go to the mall?"

He gave her a look.

"What?"

"The mall? Just hang out, you and me, brother and sister. Just hang out before Smelly Nelly's."

Derek placed his hand on her forehead, a curious look on his face.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Derek. You look like you could get out of this stuffy place." she told him sincerely.

"Casey, trust me, I've gotten out a lot. For once I'd like to stay in for a while." he said with a smirk on his face.

"Don't tell me you were sneaking out at Bobby's."

To the naked eye, it didn't look like Derek's expression change, but to Casey, there was a notable difference. His eyes dulled a little and his smirk wavered slightly, almost as if it twitched.

"Well, I wouldn't say that exactly."

.

.

.

"_Hey Bobby," Derek started as he came down the flight of stairs. It had been three weeks since Derek had started his summer vacation with his biological father. So far, he was having a blast. Bobby had taken him fishing on several occasions, taught him (or at least tried to) how to fix a car, and even how to cook (again tried to). Most importantly of all, he was getting to know his biological father. _

_Sure he loved George and Abby. They were the ones who had raised him when Bobby couldn't. However, there was just something about wanting to know who he really came from that got Derek excited. It was either that or his earlier mood and the trip with Casey had changed him more than he thought it did. _

"_Bobby," Derek called out again as he walked into the living where Bobby would normally be found reading. When Derek discovered that Bobby was not there, he went to search the kitchen. Bobby wasn't there either. "Bobby?" he called louder. _

_Derek poked his head outside to see if maybe the man was working on a car or something. Switching on a light, the back porch lit up. The light stretched into the darkness, but no Bobby. Had he gone out without telling him? No, that wouldn't be the case. Bobby, from the three weeks here, had shown he was protective of him and would have informed him if he had left. But if that was the case, where was he._

_Derek frowned. He didn't want to leave without telling Bobby, but then again he was only going to the gas station was only a half a mile away. It would be a quick trip, he was only going to get a quick snack. He was sure Bobby would mind if he was gone for a minute or two. _

"_Just to be safe…" scribbling a quick note, Derek put the sticky on the fridge and made his way out of the house and to his car. Pulling the Prince out of the driveway, Derek drove off to the nearest Quick-Trip. _

_._

_._

_._

"_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride. I'm wanted, dead or alive. Wanted, dead or alive…" Derek sang off key as he drove back from the Quick-Trip, slurping an icy. He had only been gone ten minutes so he was sure that if Bobby was still outside or gone, he would be back before the man new anything. As he drove, Derek reached down to get the chilidog he had bought when he looked up, a girl dressed in white stood in the middle of the road._

"_Holy Shit!" Slamming the brakes, Derek hoped to stop the car before it was too late. There was a connection as the car skidded to a stop. The girl went into the hood of the car and then rolled over it. When the Prince stopped, Derek heard an audible thud from behind. "Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god." _

_Derek repeated the words as he got out of the car, looking for the body. There was no one there. He started to panic. Where could she have gone. He bent down to breathe between his legs. She couldn't have just disappeared like that. _

"_This can't be happening. This can't be happening." he started to hyperventilate. "What am I going to do? I just ran over someone. I'm a foreigner and I just ran over someone!" Technically he wasn't a foreigner, but that was besides the point. He was going to fry for this. _

"_I got to do something. Oh god." He ran to his ran to fetch his cell phone, which he had left in the passenger seat. Just as he picked up the device, something in his rearview mirror caught his eye. He went still, his body locked in position as he thought about what he had just saw. _

_Suddenly, the air got tighter, and it felt like he couldn't breath. All thought of his resent accident long gone, a lost thought in his mind. Slowly, he looked up at the tiny mirror, his heart rate rising. He could have sworn the air got tighter in the car just seconds ago. His breath was caught in his throat at the sight that greeted him in the mirror. Cold black eyes were staring back at him from the pale white girl in the back sit.._

_._

_._

_._

"Let's just say I've had my share of misadventures," Derek added before getting up and heading for the kitchen. "I'm hungry, you want anything?"

Casey sighed. There wasn't anyway of getting to Derek. Not like this. She got up, following him into the kitchen where Derek pulled out ingredients to make some sandwiches. She had to admit, Derek had definitely changed. He was making his own sandwich for once. Still, she wanted to know why Derek acted the way he did whenever anything in the States was mentioned. It was like he was hiding something from her and everything she tried to bring it up, he'd come up with something to change the topic. There just had to be a way of getting him to talk. She did it once, she could do it again. She will get him to talk.

Or maybe…..

"Hey Derek, how long are Sam and Dean staying in town?"

"Think they said for two more days. They're boss wanted them to get something done with this murder across town."

Casey made a face. She knew Sam and Dean were cops, but why would American cops investigate a murder in Canada?

"Why do you want to know?" he asked her, bringing her back to reality.

"Huh? Oh uh, no reason. Just curious is all. They're like, your brothers so that kinda makes them mine." Derek laughed at the statement.

"They're not my brothers. I said Bobby considered them as sons. I'd consider them as adults I'd actually like to hang out with."

"Oh close enough. Just wanted to know if they'd show up to the party," Casey said with a perky tone that got Derek suspicious about her real intentions. "Just like to get to know them better."

"Right..." Derek placed a ham and turkey sandwich in front of her. "Eat up Space-Case."


	4. Chapter 4

Sloth: Sorry for the delay guys. It took a while for me to figure out where this was going to go. Finally got it. Heads up, for the next few chapters, you're going to be seeing good ol' angry Derek. Also, thank you to those who've reviewed the story. You guys are what keeps the story going. Anyways, I don't own LWD or Supernatural, so enjoy the story.

* * *

**On the Edge of Reality**

**Curiosity Kills**

Casey knew it was a bad thing to go behind someone's back. It was bad karma. It was eventually going to come back and bite her in the butt. Especially since she went behind Derek's back, stole the Prince while he was at his Welcome Back party at Smelly Nelly's and drove to the motel Sam and Dean Winchester were staying at against his wishes. Even if Derek was depressed or uncharacteristically nice, he was still too prideful. If he found out she was doing this…well, she could say goodbye to good, sweet Derek Singer and hello cruel and spiteful Derek Venturi.

"Still, I've got to do this," Casey told herself as she drove around the motel parking lot in search of the '67 Chevy Impala that the Winchesters drove. One would ask, why would she risk her new relationship with Derek just to find out why he was acting so differently. The answer of course was simple. She was just being Casey.

"Ok…I'm across town, missing what could be an amazing party and going behind Derek's back looking for two guys that I barely know. This might just be the stupidest thing I've ever done."

She couldn't even see the Impala! Either she was at the wrong motel or the Winchesters had already left. Either way, she had just wasted an hour of her life for nothing. She sighed defeated. Might as well go back to Smelly Nelly's and enjoy the rest of the party before anyone noticed she was gone. Just as she turned the car to drive out of the parking lot, the duo she was looking for drove in front of her. She waved sheepishly from realizing she almost drove into them.

"Sorry." she mumbled.

.

.

.

Derek looked around the restaurant as everyone he knew celebrated for one thing or another. He had really enjoyefd himself as he chatted with people and danced like a complete spazz. There wasn't alcohol, but then again this was a family restaurant so he wasn't too surprise by that. He was fine just drinking cola. At the moment, Derek was just sitting at a booth, slightly amused at the fact that no one else realized he wasn't in the crowd. He was happily drinking cola when _she_ sat down in front of him. Well, at least, it appeared as if she had just taken a sit in front of him. However, Derek knew better than that. He glared at the blond, his mood turning bitter.

"What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't I just enjoy a party?"

His scowl deepened.

"No. I don't think so. I mean your idea of a party would be-"

Derek was interrupted when Emily came over to greet the blond sitting in front of him.

"Sally, it's great to see you."

"Hey Emily," the two girls hugged, neither (or really Emily) seeing the glare Derek was sending Sally. When the two pulled away, Derek put on his best happy face.

"I thought you went to Vancouver." Emily said. Sally laughed.

"Well I was, but I decided to stay for a little longer," she said as she placed a hand on Derek's. Emily smiled at the sight.

"You two got back together?"

"Yes/No." Emily gave a confused look while Sally laughed.

"What Derek means is, we are, but we don't want anyone to know about it," She reached out to pinch the boy's cheek. "he doesn't want to let go yet."

"Ah Derek that's so sweet."

"Yeah. Thank." He with a forged grin. He was trying so hard to keep up the act. He couldn't let Emily know who she was really talking to. "Hey Emily, do you mind giving Sally and me a moment?"

Emily smiled with a knowing look on her face.

"Sure thing Derek. Don't worry, secret's safe with me." she told the two before turning back to the crowd, calling to Ralph. Derek kept his smile until she was completely out of site before turning to "Sally" with a look take could kill.

"What the hell was that for?"

"What? Technically you and Sally did get back together."

"Yeah, Sally, not you. You just hijacked her like she's some kind of car." he spat. _Sally_ on the other hand just rolled her eyes.

"It's not that bad. I am saving her life if you think about."

"Ruining her chances at a better life doesn't count," Derek muttered darkly. "Now leave or I'll make you leave."

"Oh like you know Latin." However, instead of pressing on, Sally stood up and walked away, playing the happy college bound girl to the point.

Derek slid down in his seat and sighed. In retrospect, this was technically his fault. If only he hadn't gotten into "the business" Sally wouldn't be where she was now.

.

.

.

Casey sat on the desk chair of the motel room Sam and Dean Winchester were staying at. She had someone managed to convince them to let her talk to them, even though she herself felt a little bit awkward about being in a motel with two men in their late 20s. Well, if Derek trusted them, she could trust them right?

"So…" she started off awkwardly, "what are you two up to?"

The two men looked awkwardly at each other, as if trying to come up with something to say.

"Just working on a case," Dean told her.

"Oh, how is it going?"

"We're not allowed to divulge that information," Sam replied and Casey looked sheepishly at the floor.

"Oh yeah. Right. I should have figured that out right?" There couldn't be possibly anything more embarrassing than this. Casey really needed to work on her social skills with strangers. Sam smiled warmly at her, as if trying to be comforting.

"Look Casey, I know we haven't actually gotten to know each other, but we can probably bet you're not here to make idle chit chat."

Casey looked awkwardly at the floor. "Was it that easy to figure out?"

"Like a bad horror movie," Dean replied.

Casey sighed. "Well. You see. I know I shouldn't be getting into someone else's business, and I know Derek would be mad if he found out, but I'm really concerned about him and he's really important to me, and he's been acting weird lately. I can normally figure out what's on his mind, but he's a different person now and since you two have been around him the past three months…"

"You were hoping we could give you some Intel on him," Sam concluded. Casey nodded vigorously. The man smiled. "Well there isn't much we can tell you."

"We only visited Bobby and Derek like what, five, six times total?" Dean said.

"Really? But you guys had so many stories to tell us." Casey said, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Uh, well you see those were some exciting times. A lot of things can happen in three days."

"I thought you said you visited them five times." Casey countered. Sam glared at Dean. "Is there something going on here?"

"Uh, why don't you tell us some things you've noticed about Derek that you've said aren't right."

Casey still gave the brothers a look, but complied. If they were willing to listen to her, then that would mean they were willing to tell her something.

"Well, the night he came back, I caught him talking to someone."

"That doesn't too out there," Dean interrupted, "Kids talk to people all the time."

"Well if you would have let me finished," Casey bit back, "you would have known that the way he was talking to her was weird. He was talking to his ex-girlfriend, Sally. Only, he seemed mad at her and he called her by a different name. Uh, what was it…Ruth, Rudy, Ru-"

"Ruby?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. Casey snapped her fingers and pointed to him.

"Yeah that's it! He called her Ruby. I've never heard him call her that before, and why should he. That doesn't even sound close to her name. And then when she left, well…I was probably just imagining it, but I could have sworn I saw-"

"Her eyes turn black?" Dean finished.

"Yeah, exactly." Casey said, "And when I questioned Derek, he acted like there wasn't anyone there. And then earlier today, when I asked him about what else he did, he kind of blanked out. Like he was thinking of something. It was weird."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks with each other before standing up.

"Well Casey that does sound very interesting, but I'm sure if you just asked Derek, he'll tell you everything you want." Dean said as he ushered her out the door. Casey look dumbstruck at their sudden change in character.

"What? That's it? You guys aren't even going to tell me what you know about Derek?"

"Well we didn't hang out much really," Sam said, "and everything you told seems normal and-"

"Now hold it right there," Casey said, pulling herself from Dean as he tried to push her out the door, "Now there is something going on here. You two know something about Derek don't you?" she asked. "I want to know what. Derek is my step-brother and I care about him… sort of. Now you guys may have only known him for a few months, but I've gotten to know Derek for two years now. So you may not think there is anything wrong with him, but I know there is. And I am not leaving until you tell me what you know."

Casey stomped her foot and glared at the two men, arms crossed. Determination was practically leaking out of her. There was only one thing Dean could say from her outburst.

"Wow. Feisty."

"I beg your pardon. I am not feisty." she said offended. She then stuck her chin in the air, "I'm scrappy."

.

.

.

Derek looked around the parking lot. People were starting to leave the party, happy and laughing. He was standing outside, waving goodbye to anyone who happened to have pass by. However, most of his attention was not on the leaving teens, but the empty space where the Prince had been.

"Well, this explains why I didn't see Casey anywhere," he said bitterly. At first, he had thought Casey had left to get something for him, but then he remembered his earlier conversation with her. She had asked where Sam and Dean were staying and he had stupidly told her. Most likely, the little detective had gone off to dig for information on him.

"Good luck Casey. Sam and Dean aren't going to talk," he said to no one in particular. He sat down on the curve and started to fiddle with his necklace.

When he was little, Derek had always wonder where his charm came from. At first, he had thought his parents had gave it to him. He never thought much about it. He just wore it. He smiled at the memory of how he really got it. Bobby had told him that it had been his mother's. His birth mother. She had given it to him the day he was born, hoping for a better life for him. The charm really did seem to work. It was her lucky charm and the luck seemed to have been passed down to him.

He sighed. Even though Derek had both Abby and Nora as mothers in his life, he really wished he could have actually gotten to know his birth mom. Would she have stayed in the "family business"? Would she have raised him into it, or agree with Bobby to give him away?

"Funny. Dad tried to keep me away from the business and now I'm part of it." he whispered to himself, laughing at the bad irony.

He was suddenly blinded by headlights. Blinking, Derek stood up and stared at Casey as she looked back at him from the wheel of the Prince. From the look on her face, Derek knew he had caught her in the act.

"Casey," he said with a wide grin, "Mind stepping out of the car?"

She didn't make a move.

"Come on. I'm not mad." he said, the grin still on his face. Slowly, Casey got out of the car.

"Derek. Hey, why aren't you inside?"

"I could ask you the same thing, but to be honest, everyone's leaving. Party's over." he said brightly, "you missed, the sickest party ever."

"I missed the party? But it's only….11:45..." Casey looked up at Derek sheepishly.

"Sure is. Where were you?"

"Uh….I had to go to the gas station to get…uh…tampons?"

"Really? Well, then I'm happy for you," he said as he crossed his arm and asked, "how were Sam and Dean?"

Casey bit her lips, "What makes you think I went to go see Sam and Dean?"

"Because you're a bad liar." Derek's grin morphed into a frown and he adopted a glare. Casey had known she was going to regret going behind Derek's back, she just didn't know it would have been this soon. She made her bed, now she had to sleep in it. This was one bed she was definitely not going to be comfortable in.

As Derek took a step towards her, Casey stepped back a bit. She was hoping he would stop advancing on her, but he kept walking. It was upon her in seconds, and then snatched the car keys with so much force that Casey obtained a long cut against her palm. She hissed in pain, but Derek kept his eyes on the Prince as he walked.

"Get in the car," he demanded, his voice tripping with so much malice and spite, Casey wasn't sure if she was with the Derek she had grown to care about.

"Derek I-"

"Get in the car!"

Casey jumped in surprise. Derek never shouted. Now very much that is. There were only a few reasons he would be shouting. The first reason would be when he was emotionally distressed, as she had seen on their journey in the States. The second, and rarest of them all, was when he was truly hateful at someone. There was a good chance he wasn't emotional distressed. Silently and shamefully, Casey got into the car, holding back tears in their ride home.

* * *

Told ya mean Derek was back. Don't forget to review! bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Sloth: I'm sad to say this is probably my shortest chapter and the remaining chapters may get shorter. I'm not sure why, but the sequel doesn't seem as good as the first. But then again what can you say, sequels are never as good as the first. I can tell you Casey's relationship with Derek is just going to get worse before it gets better. And sorry is Derek seems OOC, you find out why later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own. I just write.

* * *

**On the Edge of Reality**

**Repercussions  
**

The ride home was quiet. Dead quiet. It didn't even seem like the sound of the Prince's old, rusty engine could be heard. It was like they were driving in a vacuum that sucked everything but their air into nothingness. Casey glanced at Derek, hoping he had calmed himself. However, he still looked mad - no furious - as he drove. He was holding onto the steering wheel so hard, his knuckles were turning white. Any harder and he would be drawing blood.

"Derek-"

"Shut up."

She bit her lip. Even though Derek had said some mean things to her, he had never told her to shut up. In fact, now that she thought about it, she had never heard Derek tell her to be quiet or keep her mouth shut before. Sure there was that one time they tried to sneak out and Derek accidentally hit George's car, but that was for their own benefit. He was beyond furious.

"Derek I-"

"What part of 'shut up' do you not understand?" Derek asked her bitterly. "I told you not to go talk to Sam and Dean. Did you listen to me? No! You were too busy trying to feed your damn curiosity."

"Derek you don't understand."

"Really? Then tell me Casey, what was it you were doing talking to Sam and Dean?"

Casey Looked at him, hoping to get him to look back at her, but he kept his eyes on the road.

"Derek, I was only concern about you." When Derek didn't say anything, Casey figured it was safe to continue. "You've been acting weird since you got back. You're moody, you keep acting like you're happy when you're not, you snuck out the other night and didn't come back till near dawn, you snuck Sally into the house and called her Ruby, you-"

Derek almost slammed his foot on the breaks, He turned to Casey and asked, "What was that last one?"

"You snuck Sally into the house and called her Ruby?"

Shit! Derek thought to himself. She saw him with her. This was not what he needed. Casey was too curious for her own good. He knew her. Even if he was mad, or even furious at her like he was now, she'd still try to find out why he was so moody. And what if she ran into Ruby? Or worse?

"Casey," he began, "I'm only going to ask you this once. Leave it alone."

Casey stared at him.

"Leave it alone?" she asked him as if he had gone insane, "Derek, I can't just leave it alone."

"And why not?" he asked her furiously. "You need to satisfy your little curiosity? You want to learn more than what you already do? What, what is so important that you can't just leave it alone?"

"You ok!" Casey snapped back. "Derek I care about you ok? Didn't that time we spent together in the States mean anything to you? I don't want to see you become a mess again."

"A mess? Was that what I was? A mess?"

Casey suddenly realized how her words may have come out.

"No Derek I didn't mean it like that. I-"

"Save it," he told her as he pulled into the driveway. As he pulled the keys out of the ignition, Derek gave Casey one final glare. "If you ever want stay friends Casey, then I'd drop it. Now." He growled viciously. Without another word, Derek got out of the car, slamming the door with such force the Prince actually shook.

Casey finally let the tears come out.

.

.

.

The next morning, Casey sauntered into the kitchen, hair like a mesh of wires and circles under her eyes. Lizzie and Edwin looked up from their bowls, concern visible on their faces.

"Morning Case," Lizzie began, "are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just tired. I didn't get much sleep."

"Yeah, we could hear you and Derek from our rooms," Edwin stated. Lizzie turned to him and glared.

"Edwin!"

"You guys heard that?" Casey asked softly.

"Are you kidding? I bet the neighborhood could hear you," Lizzie promptly slapped Edwin with the box of Special K cereal. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot." she told him before turning to her sister. "Casey, I'm sure Derek isn't totally mad at you. I'm sure he'll get over it."

At that moment, Derek strolled into the kitchen. He didn't say a word as he grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal. As he left the room, the trio could see the glare on Derek's face directed to Casey. Sighing, Casey turned back to Lizzie.

"Some how, I doubt it."

.

.

.

Derek laid on his bed as he ate from his bowl. He knew he shouldn't be too angry at Casey. She was only doing what she thought was right. He just didn't want her to get to close to something he knew was bad news. Derek knew where Casey's curiosity would lead her to. And with the crap he dealt now dealt with, there was a good chance that Casey would end up hurt. Or worse. He did not want Casey to end up like Sally.

His phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?" he asked with a scratchy tone. There was a rough chuckle on the other line and Derek sat up. "Dad?"

"Hey sport," Bobby Singer greeted, "how're you doing?"

"Uh, I'm fine. Not two days here and I've already been thrown a party."

"Sounds like fun."

"Yeah well what can I say? I'm a popular guy."

The two chuckled at the remark

"Listen, Derek, don't get me wrong, but there's a different reason why I'm calling. I got a call from Sam last night. It looks that Casey of yours had got one bad curiosity."

"Yeah I know. Casey…she's a…she's something." Derek said. He suddenly had a thought. "They didn't tell her anything did they?"

"Don't worry," Bobby replied, "they're not stupid. They know better than to tell an innocent girl about what's out there."

"That didn't stop them from telling me," Derek said monotonously. There was a chuckle from the other end of the phone. There was a faint sound coming from Derek's door. His eyes darted towards them, narrowing and a frown formed on his face. He had always believed that he was incapable of frowning for more than a second. But now away, there seemed to be more reasons for him to be mad at someone. He stood up, silently making his way to the door of his room where he could hear shushed words or urgency.

"Hey Dad, I'm going have to call you back," he ripped the door open, revealing three very surprised siblings looking up at him from the ground where they had fallen in. "I've got some rats to take care of." he said darkly.

.

.

.

It was just not his day. Nope, it was definitely not his day. He knew Casey had the curiosity of a young, feisty cat. She would not relent until she found what she wanted. Sometimes it led to ridiculous accusations like drug dealing or taking them himself. Ok, he'll admit he had resorted to drugs once or twice in his life, but those were times in his life when he felt depressed or stressed. And right now, he was sure no one would blame him for taking a freaking drag because Casey was riding his last nerve. Seriously, who uses kids to find information? Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti were not messenger boys…er boy and girls, well you get the idea.

It wasn't hard to find out she set them up to it. One, squealed the minute he looked down at them with the "Spill or Die" look. The second thing that gave it away was of course Lizzie and Marti yelling at Edwin. Now, if it had been just Lizzie, then he would have figured Edwin was using Casey as a scapegoat. However, when Marti defended someone, there was a good chance that she was defending the culprit. So right now, he was debating his next move. Break Casey's door down and start yelling enough curses at her that he might cause damage to her eardrums, or go for a drive to cool off. He sent a shift kick that dented her door before storming off to his car.

When he heard the angry "De-Rek!" that made up most of their relationship, a ghost of a smile formed on his face. At least he'll be able to drive happy.

.

.

.

"Well, there's only one thing you can do Casey," Edwin said as he inspected the dent in her door.

"And what would that be?" she asked, "sit at his feet and beg for forgiveness?"

"Uh, more like pay for his forgiveness, but I guess that works." he commented. Lizzie gave him a look.

"Edwin, if anyone should be apologizing it's Derek. Casey was only worried about him, he didn't have to go all mental and break her door."

"Then you don't know Derek. The last time he got this angry was when Mom and Dad split up and that is why his closet door will never close again." Casey fell on top of her bed, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"What have I done. I've spent so long trying to help Derek I've pushed him away. Now he's probably off doing god knows what."

"Probably drugs." Three pairs of eyes turned to Edwin, surprise evident in them. Edwin looked back at them confused. "What?"

"Drugs? Really Edwin?" Lizzie asked him. He drew up his hands in defense.

"What? Derek wants to think he knew next to nothing about it, but I could smell the stuff from my room. Dad was too busy with the divorce to notice and Marti was too young. He managed to kick the stuff but he goes for one now and then when he's emotionally crazy."

"What are drugs?" Marti asked innocently.

"Something Derek's going to get in trouble for," Casey replied. A thought came to her and she stood up. "That's why he didn't want me to talk to Sam and Dean! They're drug dealers! He's probably there talking to them right now. We've got do something!" Casey ran out of the room so fast, Edwin could have sworn a dust cloud formed in her wake. He turned to Lizzie, who had her head in her hands, shaking it in disbelief.

"I never knew Casey could be so weird."

"Only when she cares. Come on, we better go with her before she does something stupid."

"Like break into the motel room of two innocent strangers. Sounds like fun."


	6. Chapter 6

Sloth: Ok, I'm late at posting this chapter. And it's short. I had to deal with school and I had a muse to do another story. Don't worry, I will continue with this story. And Let me give you a tidbit on this chapter. Five drafts before I settled for this one. So I hope you all enjoy it. And please, don't forget to review. I like to know how I'm doing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek.

* * *

**Dream of Me Please**

"You're unbelievable!"

"Derek I-"

"You have no respect for my privacy! You're the smart one Casey! Drop it means stop trying to pry, not barge into people's motel room yelling 'don't sell him anything meth-heads'!!"

Derek paced back in forth in front of the parking lot. He was making a scene and he could care less. Casey had gone too far. Sure, he expected her to pry. Subtly. He didn't think she'd actually break into a motel room. This was…he just couldn't…agh! He turned to her, eyes red with anger. He looked so mad that Casey actually backed up in fear.

"Derek, I'm so, so sorry. I just thought you were doing something you'd regret."

"See, that's the thing about you Casey, you always think-no, think would mean there were brain cells in your head. You just assume that I actually need your help." Casey opened her mouth, but he stepped so close to her, she thought he was going to slap her. But Derek wouldn't do that. He'd never lay a hand on her. Right?

"Don't. Even. Say it." he warned. "It was a freak accident. I showed vulnerability, something I should have never done. But just because you saw me 'cry' doesn't mean you know me. You just…You just…argh!"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it. I told you Casey, if you ever tried to get involved in my business, you can forget about ever becoming friends with me." he said before turning. Casey stared.

"Derek, where are you going?"

"Where else?" he said. He stopped in front at the driver side of the Prince, bag in hand. "I'm moving in with my dad."

"But Derek, we're in front of the house."

"Correction. We're in front of your house. Not mine." he said sadly. He popped the door open and slid it. "I'll catch you later McDonald."

And he drove off, her words failing to catch up with him.

.

.

.

Casey woke up with a start. She tried to calm herself. It was just a dream. It was all a dream. Derek never moved away. He was still here, sleeping in his bed next door to her. She could tell that much from his snoring that seem to pass through the wall. She sighed and fell back on top of her pillow. Most of that nightmare hadn't been a nightmare at all. Part of it was the conversation she had a week ago with Derek. He hated her. That much was clear. He ignored her in the halls of school. Ignored her at home. Even ignored her while driving her to and from school. She never thought Derek ignoring her would…hurt so much. It was like he took a part of her and stepped on it. Then again she sort of did the same thing to him.

She knew she hurt him. Hurt his trust. He trusted her to keep away from his business, like he wanted to keep a distance for some reason. And then he just got few up with her. He was tired of her. She should just stop trying to get him to open up. He obviously refused to.

As she allowed, a noise caught her off guard. It sounded like it was coming from Derek's room. It sounded like…whimpering? Either Derek was having a nightmare or he was hiding another dog. Casey had learned during the trip to South Dakota with Derek that he'd whimper whenever he'd have a nightmare. It was like his version of crying in his sleep. She never told him she heard him whimper. It was something she kept to himself. It was also because, whenever Derek had a nightmare and started to whimper, she'd try her best to calm him down. The whimper continued for another five minutes before she sat up and walked to his room.

The door was cracked opened and she carefully let herself in. She found him tangled in his blanket, glad in his usual green and white long sleeved shirt and pajama pants. He was whimpering like a wounded pup, twitching in his bed. His head tossed and turned and he murmured something. It almost sounded like he was begging someone to let him go. She maneuvered herself to his bed.

"Derek?"

"Hn…No…Go away…"

She bit her lower lip as she sat down. She knew Derek wouldn't want her to do this, but she couldn't help herself. She didn't want to wake him up, but she didn't want him to continue with this nightmare. She decided to resort to the same method she used during the summer. She ran her fingers through his hair, whispering softly to him as she laid herself next to him.

"Shh. It's ok Derek. It's ok. Don't be scared."

"Hn…I'm so sorry." he whispered in his sleep. Casey smiled and continue to comb his hair. His breathing slowed and became calmer. He stopped twitching and seemed to relax against her touch.

"It's ok. I'm here for you."

"I screwed up….let you down…."

"You didn't let anyone down Derek," she whispered softly. He turned and cuddled up next to her. It had happened twice before and both times she let it go. This time, she stared at Derek with sad eyes. He looked so innocent like this. Like he had before. When he didn't ignore her existence. It was like she was holding a five year old and not a teenager. She draped an arm over him, while keep the constant combing of his dangled mess he called hair.

"Yes I did…" he whispered. She wasn't sure if he was responding to her words or the one in his head.

"No you didn't. You could never let anyone down Derek. You're a good person."

"I am…?"

"The best." She wiped a tear off his face that had somehow formed. A shadow of a smile formed on his face and he relaxed in sleep, breathing even, whimpering gone, a light snore coming from his mouth. Casey smiled and slowly and hesitantly slid out from under him. As her arm passed his cheek, Derek clutched it with his hand. She looked down, frightened that he had woken up and she had been busted. She was safe, he was still sleeping.

"Love you…." she smiled. He stilled cared. "Sally…."

And just like that, she was crushed. He still had feelings for Sally. He still hated her. She slipped out of his hand and walked out of his room. She managed to get to her door before the tears came. They were still there when she woke up that morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Sloth: Not much to say about this chapter. I just had a muse for it is all. Oh, and there are some Supernatural references. Don't forget to review. I like feedback.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek or Supernatural

* * *

Call him a jerk. Call him an ass. Call him whatever you like, but he'd never care. He'd not once bat an eyelash to any harsh, any rude, or any foul words made his way. He just didn't care. Not as long as he accomplished what he sat out to do the moment he returned to Canada. He had to distance himself from the ones he cared about. It was the only way he could live with himself after what he had done while in South Dakota. And listening to Casey cry herself, as painful as it was, made him know he'd achieve that task.

She stopped trying to get close. Stopped trying to get him to open up. Stopped trying to follow him. He no longer had to worry about Casey's curiosity about what he was doing on the weekends. He was just glad she hadn't try and follow him weeks before when he went out on one of his "errands". If you could call risking your own life an errand. He turned over in his bed.

This was the fifth night he heard Casey crying in her room. He knew it first started when he confessed that he still had feelings for Sally. It only made it worse for him knowing the fact he wasn't talking in his sleep when he said it. What Casey didn't know, was that he had become a light sleeper during the summer. The minute Casey had sat in his bed, his eyes' fluttered open. But he feinted sleep. He allowed her to brush her fingers through his hair, trying to calm him from his fresh in mind nightmare. He was honest when he spoke to her that night. And it hurt like hell when he told her he loved Sally.

It needed to be done. She wouldn't eave him alone if he hadn't done so. He didn't want her to end up like Sally: a lifeless body being used by a smoke cloud from hell like a meat suit. He had lost Sally because of his own macho, indestructible attitude. If the loss of Sally, his first true love, hurt him, what would he do if he lost Casey? The pesky, OCD keener he's grown attached to. He cared for her more than he did Sally. More than himself. It was why he let her come with him to South Dakota. It was why he let her comfort him when he couldn't sleep. And it was why he had to push her away.

Casey's cries became silenced and he knew she had finally fallen asleep. He turned to his clock. 12:30 am. Where does the time go? He rolled onto his back and stared up at his ceiling. There was so much on his mind. For one, it was his last year of high school. Come May, he'll have graduated and he'll have to plan for adulthood. Another problem in his oh so complicated life. What would he do?

Originally Derek had planned on going to college on a hockey scholarship. And he still could. But then he found his birth certificate last semester. He wasn't the biological son of George and Abby Venturi. Which meant Edwin and Marti weren't his younger brother and sister. His life shattered. He pulled slipped his wristband off his left arm and stared at the diagonal scar that glared back at him.

Yes. He, Derek Venturi, had gone all "emo" on himself because he felt depressed and pitiful. It had to have been the stupidest thing he's ever done in his entire life. He managed to stop the bleeding after realizing he was being an idiot, but the scar remained. A reminder that he kept hidden under his wristband, away from prying eyes. Not even Casey knew about this.

After musing over the scar, he replaced the wrist band and thought back to when his life did a turn around and got better. He located his biological parents (or dad rather) and went on a two man road trip to South Dakota with Casey. It was during this trip that Derek and Casey's relationship began to flourish. They grew closer and he even aloud her to see him cry. She was even with him when he met his biological father, Robert (Bobby) Singer. Derek spent the remainder of his summer with his biological father.

He smiled at all the pleasant memories he had with Bobby. Fishing, learning to fix a car, baseball games, learning that horror movie monsters were real and Bobby and his friends hunted and killed them. Oh wait, yeah that last one was a real surprise. He frowned at that memory. His supernatural encounter was receiving an ominous warning from the ghost of a woman he ran over that he will lose a loved one. Nightmares plagued him for weeks after that. And then he ran into Sally, who was traveling the States for vacation. She died because of him. Because he thought he could he was ready to hunt the supernatural with his dad (who had reluctantly thought him a few things). She died in the crossfire, pushing him out of an attack from vengeful spirit.

He turned onto his side, wiping a lone tear from the memory of loosing Sally. You would think he'd never try to hunt the supernatural again and just live a normal life like Bobby intended for him. Too bad Derek was a stubborn idiot. He wasn't going to give up on this. Not when he knew other people, possibly people he knew, could eventually get killed. And thus lies his predicament. What would he do? Would he life a normal life and ignore what really hid in the shadows? Or would be bump back and protect the people he cared about. He'd already talked about this with both dads (yes, finding out that George use to hunt monsters too was really surprising. Like fall over and faint surprising) about this. They both said whatever he picked they'd be proud of him. Weren't parents suppose to give better advice than that?!

He growled in frustration and smothered himself with his pillow. Could his life get anymore complicated? First he had to kick Casey out of his life because he didn't want to hurt her. Then he had to get through senior year. Add the fact he's yet to apply for colleges. And then there are his risky weekend activities. Plus, the ultimatum: live a normal life or protect the innocent.

"Someone give me a sign on what to do." he whispered softly. There was a brief moment of silence before he heard his door creak open. Instinctively (newly acquired instincts), he reached for the silver hunting knife (a homecoming gift from George believe it or not) he hid under his second pillow.

"Smerek?" His fingers uncurled from the blade handle. "Are you awake?"

"Smarti? Yeah I'm up. What's wrong?"

"I couldn't sleep. Can I sleep in here?"

He smiled. He had missed this. His little Smati. He couldn't remember the last time she had asked to sleep in his bed. She had taken to sleeping in Casey's bed or ask him to sleep his her room. He scooted over, pulling his blanket over and allowed her to climb in. Marti, with Sir Monks-A-Lot in hand, curled up next to him.

"Better?"

"Yes." She got quiet and he assumed Marti had fallen asleep when he suddenly felt pressure on his chest and looked to see Marti's looking up at him.

"What is it? Do I got something on my face?"

"No. I just missed you Smerek."

This took him by surprise.

"What are you talking about Smarti? I haven't gone anywhere."

"Yes you did. When you went to stay with Uncle Bobby."

Once again he was taken by surprise. He had been home for a while now. How was it just now that Marti decided to tell him? Well, sure he knew she missed him, but still missing him after he had come home?

"But I came home a while ago. How come you're just telling me this now?"

"Because you're never around anymore Smerek."

Oh. He hadn't realize it until now that he barely stayed home. He was either out at work, out driving, or out killing something. Yeah, way to go Derek. Get home, but don't stay home and worry your Smarti. He wondered if this was how Casey felt.

"I'm sorry Smarti. I didn't know how much time I was spending away from home."

"It's ok. I know you're busy. You're going to graduate soon too right."

"Yeah."

"So you're going to go away again soon." there was a hint of sadness in her voice. He looked down at her, tightening his hold on her.

"Marti,," he started, "did you come in here because you're afraid I'm going to leave you again?"

She nodded. Yup. At list to his list of complications. He never even realize how his life was affecting the most innocent person in it. How could he do this to her? First Casey, now Marti? Who was he going to hurt next? Edwin? Lizzie? The 'rents? His friends?

"I'm sorry. Guess I haven't been such a great brother have I?" he said. There was silence. Then he felt someone flick him on the forehead. He looked at Marti in surprise. "Smarti?"

"You're being silly Smerek." she said. "You've been a great brother Smerek. Even if you're not my real brother."

Ok, that stung a little.

"Marti…"

"It's ok Smerek. I know Uncle Bobby's your real dad. But I don't care. You're still my big brother Derek. You don't have to be my real brother to be my brother."

He felt tears stinging his eyes. When did his Smarti become so smart?

"She's right you know."

Derek turned to the doorway, where Edwin was watching them. Derek was amazed he hadn't caught the younger boy watching them.

"Edwin, how long have you been standing there?"

"Not long. The roof's leaking again so I came down to sleep on the couch when I saw your door open."

"So you thought you could sneak in and crash in my room?"

"I was gonna ask."

He chuckled. Leave it to Edwin to get him to laugh when he was feeling down. Without hesitating, he scooted over and waved Edwin over. Needless to say, Edwin got in without another word. All three were surprised how much room Derek had in his bed.

"Comfy."

"Edwin, you're squishing Sir. Monks-A-Lots!"

"Sorry!"

"He just wants to give it another kiss."

"Hey! I thought it was a girl monkey!"

"You're so weird Edwin."

They all laughed. Silence soon followed and once again, Derek thought the other occupants in his room were asleep, but once again, they surprised him.

"She's right."

"Excuse me?"

"He said I'm right Smerek."

"I know. I just…don't get it." he admitted sheepishly.

"About you being our brother." Edwin replied. "Derek, you might not be related to us, but you're still our brother."

He scoffed.

"How can you say that Ed? For one, I treat you like a slave. I've ignored Marti for the good of five weeks since I got back. And need I remind you guys of the fact George and Abby aren't my real folks?"

"Well Nora isn't your real mom, but you consider her to be don't cha?"

"What's your point Ed?"

"Family doesn't end with blood."

He stared at Edwin in surprise. Those were the same words Bobby had once told him. The man practically lived by those words. Once again he felt his eyes stinging.

"Derek, you don't have to be related to us to be our brother."

"That's right. And it doesn't matter to us anyways." Marti added. "You've been there for us when we needed you. Like when you helped me walk for the first time."

"Or when you taught me my first jokes."

"You guys remembered that?"

"Duh." the both replied.

"Smerek, we love you. No matter what you think of yourself."

"And that means you're going to have boss us around, because that's what older brothers do."

There was a sniff in the darkened room.

"Derek are you…crying?" Edwin asked in shock.

Whack!

"Ow! I'll take that as a yes."

Derek laughed, turning his head from his siblings view.

"Go to bed you two. It's late as it is."

And that's what they did. Marti fell asleep to the rhythm of his heart beat. Edwin passed out seconds later, snoring loudly. Derek smiled. They were right. Family didn't end with blood, and he was content with the fact that Edwin and Marti still looked up to him. He finally knew what he was going to do now, and it was all thanks to the two rascals in his bed.

That morning, George came up, wondering why his kids had yet to come to breakfast. He went into Derek's room and smiled at the sight. All three were sleeping soundly in Derek's bed. Marti was sandwiched between her brothers. Edwin was resting his chin on Marti's head, one leg hanging off the edge of the bed and Sir Monks-A-Lots blindfoding him. And Derek had an arm draped protectively over the two of them while his other was tucked under his second pillow.


	8. Chapter 8

Sloth: I'm not sure how this chapter went. I have going to have a confrontation at the school, and a whole lead up to this chapter. But I'm starting college tomorrow and I'm not sure if I'll continue this story. If I do, don't expect any sequels. They're never good as the first. Also, I'll be going through my other stories, to edit and or delete them. Oh, I do have a contest. There is another crossover in this chapter. Nothing big, just a slight mention of character. So, to the first person to guess who that person is and from where, I'll give you a one shot of your choice.

Now, without further ado,

* * *

Derek walked into the house, clutching his bleeding shoulder. He felt dizzy, his head hurt, and he is clothes were stained red. That was the last time he went out hunting something with a half-assed plan. He walked into the kitchen, making sure not to get blood on anything. The last thing he needed was someone question why there was blood on the furniture. And blaming it on one of the girls would get him kicked out of the house faster than he could say "Not the face!"

"Dad!" he called out. Probably not the best thing to do this late at night, but he'll take waking someone up over bleeding to death. "Dad!" he shouted down the basement stairs. He leaned against the door frame. The corners of his vision were starting to blur. He made shallow breaths. He wasn't sure if this was from blood loss or if he had been poisoned by whatever he was out killing. Come to think of it, what had he just killed? He heard the sound of feet.

"Dad…" he started. "How do I look?" he joked. Leave it to him to still be a clown even when he was bleeding to death.

"Oh my god, Derek!"

"I know, I screwed up." He said. "I just couldn't sit still knowing Casey was out with Truman. Truman…What kind of name was Truman? Sounds like true, and man. Heheh, true man. He's not a true man. He's a big ass more like it. Casey deserves better than that…that jerk."

"Derek, are you drunk?"

He snorted.

"No. I'm bleeding. Can't you see the giant gash on his shoulder?" He removed his hand, revealing the disgusting gash from where the monster, whose identity still eluded him, had bit him. Well, it felt more like a crunch than a bite. Would it be considered a crunch if there was no crunching involved? It was at that point Derek was starting to lose it. The lack of blood was making his mind wander. Only the feeling of someone else's hand on his shoulder brought him out of his crazy world of endless thoughts and drabbles.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking…"his head drooped and he rolled his neck to get it back against the wall, "that I needed to blow off some steam. And I might have had a beer or two."

"Derek!"

"At least I killed the…the…You know, I have no idea what it was. You know what has big teeth, claws, and hankering for flesh?"

"Ok, you are obviously out of it."

He snorted again. He was not out of it. He was perfectly in it. He wasn't his fault he was seeing two of everything. Well, maybe it was his fault, but there was no way in hell he was going to say it out loud. Twice. He blinked, trying to get his vision back to normal. He reached for his eye.

"Derek what are you doing?!"

He popped out one of his contact lens, staring at his dad. It hurt to stare at someone when you only had one contact lens, so he popped out the other one.

"My lenses are dry. Damn, I just realized I got blood on my last pair. I don't want to go to school with my glasses on." He whined. He always hated those things. He thought they made him look stupid. Not to mention it was downright embarrassing for him. Instead of cool, suave Derek, those things made him look like dorky cousin Lucas. Absentmindedly, Derek wondered how his cousin Lucas could pass for his twin brother when he himself wasn't actually blood related. A thought dawned on him and he banged the back of his head against the wall.

"Ow."

"Derek, what on earth did you do that for?"

"Because my cousin may be my twin brother. Wouldn't that be nice? First I find out I'm adopted. Then I find out not only is my birth dad a mechanic, but he's a monster hunting, demon busting mechanic. And then Sally gets killed because of me, and Casey starts dating True Man. Now I'm a twin."

He started laughing drunkenly. Maybe two beers might have been too much.

"I'm sorry I'm a mess Dad…I just couldn't stand back and watch Casey date that jerk. It hurt you know. I pushed her away because I was scared she'd get hurt." He felt a tear roll down his cheek, but made no move to wipe it away. "She doesn't deserve to be part of the hunter's world. She's too sweet for it. She could get killed. And she deserves someone better than True Man too. Someone who'll be honest with her. Someone who won't play with her. Someone who'll actually love her back and won't turn her into someone she's not."

He felt someone apply a gentle, yet firm hand on his shoulder.

"Someone like you?"

He snorted viciously.

"No! I don't deserve her. Look what I've done to her. If I'd been honest to her from the start, instead of acting like a jack ass, she'd be happier. No more tears on the phone. No more worrying about whether or not someone was playing her. And no more stupid blue monkeys. Although, Max was kind of cool, so I'll give her that. And Sam is my bud, so she's got taste. But True Man? True Man?! What is she blind or something? She should just dump the guy and find her 'Edward'…..Oh my god I just mentioned Twilight."

He pulled his leans in and rested his head against it. When he managed to get his headache to lighten, he lifted his head back up, tear streaked.

"Derek…" There was a pause before he felt his hand being moved and pressed against the cloth on his shoulder. "Keep pressure on it. I'll go get your glasses and some aspirin."

"Bottom drawer of my nightstand."

Derek sat there, applying pressure like he was told. As he sat there, he started musing over the last few weeks of his life. `Last week, Teddy tried to outdo him in a prank. It was a good thing Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti all ganged up on the kid. He smiled at the thought of those three sticking up for the two oldest. Plus, it helped that Derek tricked Teddy into thinking a trophy was his most prized possession. His prized possessions were hanging around his neck, resting inside his jacket pocket, and upstairs sleeping. Ok, so you really couldn't own people, but it was the thought that counts.

And speaking of his most prized possessions, Derek recalled the day Edwin finally stood up to him. It was the day after Ed and Marti spent the night in his room. When he saw the tennis table, the gears in his head were already working. Sure, he might have been a bit mean, but the results were worth it. Edwin was finally starting to become his own man. The kid needed it too if he planned on doing anything romantic with Lizzie. Yes, everyone knew about Edwin and Lizzie. Well, he knew at least. Edwin and Lizzie gave each other the same looks he gave Casey. Those, I-like-you-but-I-have-to-be-mean-to-you-sorry looks.

He shifted a bit as memories of his own suckish love life came to him. He'll make sure his dad wouldn't tell Casey about what he had just said. It would embarrass to death if she found out he had feeling for her since they first met. Hell, it was a shocker to him when he finally figured out he liked her. It was Dean who had helped him figure it out. And the man even said, since they weren't technically related by any means they could get it on. He chuckled at the memory of Bobby and Sam whacking Dean upside the head for that one.

Suddenly, Derek was pulled out of his musing when he heard footsteps coming from the basement. He lulled his head in that direction.

"Derek?"

"Hey Dad. When'd you get into the basement?" he chuckled. George sure did know how to surprise him. Like when Derek found out George too hunted monsters. Even though George no longer did that because of his family life, it was still a surprise. He heard another pair of feet and wondered if he had woken up Nora too. He felt a pair of thick framed glasses being pressed into his free hand. Carefully, he slid them onto his face. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust. He actually had to blink to get the fuzziness out. As the world became clear, he saw George towering over him with a mixed expression. It was kind of like anger, worry, and sadness blended together to get an emotion smoothie. And Casey was next to him, holding a bottle of aspirin.

…

Wait a minute.

Casey was holding a bottle of aspirin. His bottle of aspirin. The one he kept in the bottom drawer of his nightstand.

"Oh shit."

* * *

Sloth: My estimate, two more chapters left.


	9. Chapter 9

Sloth: I had a lot of good guesses for the contest. Some very detailed. however, since the story's about to wrap up, and I'm in the process of finishing my other incomplete cross-overs, I'm not going to announce the winner until the next chapter. Sorry guys. Well enjoy!

* * *

He sat there in his hospital bed, a pout on his face. This was just plain wrong. He didn't deserve this. Sure he had been a jerk towards Casey, but this? _THIS_ was just plain evil! He'd rather have died at the hands of the what's-it-called than be sitting next to Casey. If she gave him those hurt puppy look, which he didn't know she could do, he'd steal Dean's Colt and shoot himself with it. Things were only worse when he could hear Bobby and George talking outside.

He didn't know what happened after he realized he had outed himself to Casey. One minute he was staring at her and then the next, he was waking up in the hospital being treated for a wild animal attack. He had been a close call actually. He lost about forty percent of his blood on the kitchen floor, and another two percent in the Prince. That plus the concussion from when he fell over knocked him out for a good day.

He was surprised how fast news of his "animal attack" got around. It might have been either Emily or Ralph who started spreading it. He might go with Ralph because rumors had it that he killed it with his bare hands. It didn't matter to him really. At least he was getting out of class. And get was getting visits from all of his friends. Emily brought him some floors and a card. Ralph and Sam brought him a new hockey stick. He even got something from Max. And Bobby had decided to drop, or rather barge in, by to call him an "idjit". He didn't know what an idjit was, but he was going to use it. And the coolest thing was, no one made fun of his glasses, which he had to wear until he got new contacts on Saturday. But none of those happy thoughts helped in matter of Casey McDonald.

Every day, right after school, she'd come by, sit in the exact same seat, either with a book or a laptop, and just sit there. Right in front of him. And every half hour or so she'd look up and give him those _eyes_. Evil, god forsaken eyes created by the devil himself. He was going insane. And it had only been four days! Four fricken days!

"Derek, are you ok? You're grinding your teeth really loudly."

"Oh, I'm fine," he said, his voice going just a smidge on the psycho tone, "just trying to watch TV."

"Oh. Yeah could you turn it down a bit? I'm trying to read." She asked, giving him those eyes.

AAARRGHHH! Mother fucking son of a biscuit eating chug monkey! Kill me now! Kill me the fuck now! AARGHHH!!

"Sure Casey."

"Thanks Derek." And she returned to her book. Of course she would be able to casually go back to reading. While he on the other hand was slowly killed himself from the inside out. He wondered if it was possible, if he threw it just hard enough, that the rack connected to his IV tube could drag him out the window with it. And just as he was contemplating how quick smothering oneself would be, Bobby and George walked in. He fingered his pillow, scared shitless.

Why would he, Derek Venturi/Singer, be scared of both his biological and adopted fathers? Because both of them were hunters. Both of them killed monsters. And both of them were none too happy about his tipsy monster fight. Hell, he could hear Bobby's angry shouted while he was unconscious. He had actually been waiting for them to give it to him. Ground him, take away his car, keep him from hunting, or something horrific for his teenage mind. But they had been quiet about it for two days now. Not good. At first, when George didn't say anything to him four days ago, he thought George was waiting for the right time. And then Bobby showed up two days ago. Now they were just keeping him in suspense. He concluded that everyone but him was an evil mastermind.

"So…How long are you going to take away my car?" he asked smoothly. If only he was that lucky. George turned to Casey and asked if she could step out.

"Uh, sure." She hesitated, but she was gone a few seconds after picked up her book bag.

"Derek," Bobby began, "I'm real disappointed in you."

Those words felt like someone biting on his arm, painful and surprising. He found himself looking at his blanket covered feet.

"I figured." He muttered.

"Derek did you have any idea what could have happened to you?" George nearly yelled.

Great, they were playing good cop bad cop.

"You could have been killed ya idjit."

Ok, bad cop and angry cop.

"Derek, hunting's dangerous and you went after something while you were drunk!"

"Hey I was not-"

"That don't matter!"

Derek flinched. Bobby hadn't yelled at him before.

"We thought you knew better than that."

"I do!" he protested. "It's just Caser and-"

"You cannot blame Casey for this." George told him firmly. "She didn't make you do anything. You're the one who didn't work things out and got yourself in trouble."

He suddenly found the blanket very interesting. He heard George sigh, but didn't look up.

"Bobby and I talked it over…and we think it's a good idea if you…if you…"

"If you no longer had contact with me." Bobby concluded.

The words had been like a knife to the heart…or a bullet in the gut…or the most unimaginable pain you could ever feel.

"What? Y-you can't be serious." He squeaked. It was all he could manage. Bobby walked over to him and pulled up a chair. George did the same.

"Derek, you know I never wanted you to get into the business…You got into this because I was careless-"

"No you weren't!" Derek said quickly. "You-_you_ were so totally careful. I- _I'm_ careless. Do you not see the gash on my shoulder?"

"And that's why we don't want you hunting." George said gently. "It's one of the reasons why I gave it up."

"But that doesn't mean I have to!"

Ok, probably not the right thing to say if the fixed stares were any indication.

"Derek, I hate to say it but you're reckless."

"So?"

"So," Bobby started, "being reckless in this job can get you killed. Nobody wants that. I'm sure that Casey doesn't want to see you dead neither."

Ignoring the tears brimming, he wondered why they were shoving the knife deeper than need be. He could understand them not wanting him to hunt, but to cut him off from his second family? That wasn't fair!

"But…but I don't…" he could barely form the words as he slowly regressed into pity boy he had become last year.

"I know son, but it's safer for you this way. This way you won't be tempted to go lookin' for trouble."

"He does that on a daily basis," George muttered, trying and failing to lighten the mood.

"It's not fair." Derek whispered. He took his glasses off to gain access to the annoying tears and wipe them from existence. So much for not crying. "I don't want to. I swear, I'll stop hunting!" he tried to plead, "I'll even quick hockey or do community service! Please Dad…"

Yeah, that word was somewhat of a double edge sword because George was in the room, but right now he didn't care. Though he would never admit it, or even act like it, but he couldn't bare loosing family. Whether they raised him for he just got to know them. It was one of his deepest insecurities. Part of the reason why he broke down last year was because he thought he'd lose his family because he was adopted. Though that didn't prove to be the case, he was still scared. And now here they were, telling him he could be in contact with Bobby? He was pulled into a hug, he didn't know who, but he didn't care. He felt too broken to care. His life was slowly coming at the seams and he had no one to blame but himself.

That's when someone came bursting into the room to save the day again.

"You can't do that!"

"Casey?" George started, "Were you eavesdropping on us?"

She faltered a bit, but quickly regained her composure.

"Yes, but it's a good thing I did because someone had to stop you two." They all stared at her. Derek dropped his head. Why was she doing this? He was the one who was supposed to be coming to her rescue, not the other way around.

"Casey," Bobby started, "it's not as simply turning on a light switch-"

"Really? Because I think it is." She defied. "You can't just stop being in contact because Derek went out and got drunk."

_I was tipsy!_ He wanted to scream, but settled for curling pitifully in his bed.

"Casey, it's more complicated than that." George sighed. It looked like Casey would give up when she opened her mouth and something he hadn't been expecting.

"Hunting monsters? I heard and Derek pretty much spilled every before coming here."

"Little Miss, you can't always believe everything a drunk," _I was tipsy! _"tells ya."

"Well I believe him." She said firmly. She stood straight and proudly, and Derek felt small compared to her. While he had been crying, she had been fighting for him. "And if you're just going to leave, then that just mean you're not worth Derek's time anyways. In fact, maybe you should go, because Derek deserves better than a man who's just going to abandon him again."

Both men looked at each other. There seemed to be some silence communication before they both stood up. They walked forward and Derek wondered if they were going to leave and ignore Casey. Instead, George patted her on the back and walked out the room to where Nora was most likely waiting. In fact, if he leaned just right he could actually see Nora apologizing for not stopping Casey.

"You got yourself a real level head on your shoulder girl," Bobby clamped her shoulder. "Make sure he don't kill himself."

With that, it was just the two of them again. Casey let out a sigh of relief.

"Phew, that was…a relief. I never knew I could stand up to people like that." She turned to him, "So…? How'd I do?"

He looked up at her with tear stained eyes.

"Go away," he moaned before curling onto his side, pulling the blanket to cover his shame. His body shook as his emotions raged. Truth be told, he only understood half of that conversation. He had transgressed from sarcastic, to surprise; to sorrowful so fast his head could barely catch up with the changes. He just wanted to be left alone. The blanket was pulled back.

"Derek…"

"Why?" he asked himself. "I'm the one whose suppose to help you, not the other way around."

There is way; his broken pride, the cause for his distress. A hand squeezed his shoulder. She spoke with a soft voice.

"Derek, it's not that. Nothing that's happened is your fault. It's something else."

He sniffed, waiting for her answer.

"Does any of this seem familiar Derek? The recklessness? The emotional instability? The helpless feeling you get when someone else is helping you?"

"No…."

"Yes it is. Think Derek, think really hard. Think back to maybe about nine months ago? Something you showed me?"

He thought. He thought real hard and when it didn't seem to click, Casey showed him his birth certificate.

It was like a Vietnam flashback. The memories came back so fast it was painful. His attitude towards his family, the need to go find his birth parents, the emotional wreck he had become, and the new one formed. They all came back to him. He saw himself breaking down in Casey's arm. He saw himself angrily smashing a window as he looked at the certificate. He even saw the look of joy when he went fishing with Bobby that first day together. He fingered the piece of paper.

"I took it out of your room two days ago. I was doing some research for my psychology class on depression. I kind of digressed from the subject and started looking up disorders. One of them is where a person becomes emotionally unbalanced. Something in their brain is messing with signals. Derek…you told me that Sally died…you're still not over that are you?"

He shamefully hid himself.

"It was my fault….."

"No it's not Derek, but you need to know something. I asked Bobby the day he came if anyone in his family had any unstable emotional problems. He said his mother-in-law was. And I think Sally…passing…might have had teetered you into…"

She felt the sentence hanging. He could tell she didn't want to tell him, but he forced her with his own puppy dog eyes. These glasses were good for something you know. She sighed as she stared at his magnified puppy eyes.

"I think you might have bipolar disorder."

.

.

.

She said after her mom and George left. She would drive the Prince home later. She needed to be there for him. Derek had his heart in the right place, but he didn't have it in the right place for himself. While he worried about protecting his family, he never once thought about protecting himself. It allowed for his emotions to become unstable and he slowly lost control. She had first questioned it when she noticed how his mood would shift. Even if he was faking it, it was always in his eyes. But she didn't have all the clues there to put it together. Not until he accidentally told her what really happened to Sally. To have someone you love die in your arms…It would make anyone depress. And knowing Derek, he had tried to push it back until he almost destroyed himself.

She heard the door open and looked up to see Bobby walk out. The man had agreed to stay for the diagnosis. It had actually come down to him and George to see who would be forced to leave. Since Bobby was Derek's biological father, and therefore knew of any family members Derek could have inherited it from, as well as beating George's rock with paper, the man stayed. Casey looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"You were right."

She sighed.

"I wish I wasn't. Is he going to be fine?"

"Yeah, as long as he makes sure to take his medication on time and have someone watch out for him."

She nodded. Silently, she made herself that person.

"You said you believed Derek when he mentioned hunting monsters." Bobby suddenly said. "Now what possessed you to say that?"

"I was curious." She answered truthfully. "I followed him one night because I couldn't sleep. I caught him killing something that was eating a corpse. I didn't know what to think at first…but when it comes to Derek, I believe him….You're not still thinking of cutting off contact with him, are you?"

Bobby remained tight lipped.

"Nah. George and I talked it over again. Seems like it might do him good to have two old hunters around in his life. And I ain't abandoning him again. Not now. Besides, we think he's got a level headed person to keep him alive." Bobby gave her a smile and she returned it. He stood up. "You can go check up on him. He's sleepin' so be careful not to wake up the lug."

She smiled and stood up, walking over to the door and gently pushing it open. Derek was curled at his side, his glasses placed on the nightstand. He looked peaceful. She walked over and pushed back a strange of brown hair to reveal his baby face. Satisfied, she turned to leave.

"Love you Case…." He whispered in his sleep.

And, if he was dreaming or not, she turned to him.

"Love you too Derek."


	10. Chapter 10

Sloth: Hi everybody! It's been a fun ride, but like all rides, it must end. This is the final chapter to On The Edge of Reality. Derek and Casey finally makes their life changing decision, it's been a fun ride. for all those who stuck with me, this chapter is for you.

P.S. the winner to the chapter eight contest is.....kmr04.

* * *

They had finally made it. Graduation was over. School was over. The latest book in the series and finally written and it was time to start on the next one. With high school behind them, they were about to venture out into the world and start their lives as adults. Casey herself would be starting Queens in the fall. She was ecstatic to have found a school close to her family, and yet still far enough to be independent. Emily would be going to England for the summer and the two agreed to email and keep in contact with one another. She didn't know her own summer plans, but from what she gathered over the past few months, the best adventures are those that come unexpectedly. It was why she was packing her suitcase at this very moment. Who knew when she would need it, but even through spontaneous events, Casey would be prepared.

Lizzie smiled as she watched Casey walk around her room and pack what she could. She looked to the room to Casey's left and frowned slightly. They should be happy, but with Derek you never knew. It had come out as a shock when Derek was diagnosed as being manic depressive. If he didn't have such a weird family, Derek would probably be wallowing in self pity and stay in his room. Fortunately that wasn't the case. Although, sometimes Casey and Edwin did have to drag the stubborn idiot out of his wallowing. Literally. Just the other day Derek didn't want to go to the park and the next thing she knew Casey and Edwin were pulling a screaming Derek out of the room while Marti went to get his jacket.

And they never acted differently around him either. Sure at first they tried to be careful. However, when you're part of the McDonald/Venturi family, careful goes out the window the moment the car starts moving. And you couldn't say they nagged him more because face it, both Nora and Casey were nagging Derek to do stuff from day one. Only now it was "did you take your pills" instead of "don't take drugs". Yup, they were a weird bunch.

"What are we looking at?"

"Our possible future." She replied smoothly. Edwin cringed.

"I don't want to be emotionally unstable."

She elbowed him in the gut without even looking up. Yes, this was another thing that didn't change. The McDonald/Venturi family was the only one who could actually joke about each others' mental stability so casually. Hell Derek even encouraged it. Said it helped him feel sane. Edwin draped an arm around her shoulder and if they weren't in the open, she'd lean in.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

She wondered how he got to know her so well. If this was them at three years, she'd hate/love to see them when they graduated.

"Casey and Derek. They've changed a lot."

"For the better or for the worse?"

"The better. I mean they hated each other before, but now look at them."

"Like pieces of a puzzle."

"Yeah, a complicated math puzzles."

"But they still fit together." Edwin said. She had to agree with that. They watch Casey look around the room before she hollered into the air.

"Derek have you seen my red cap!"

There was a moment of silence before his muffled reply could be heard.

"Have you checked under your clothes hamper?"

Ten seconds later…

"Thank you!"

She had to hold back a giggle. They knew each other so well now. Edwin stood up, stretching his limps.

"Come, I want to play Babe Raider." He said, pulling her along the way.

"Edwin, you know I think that game's a sexist manifestation of a man's desires!"

"Yeah, but that didn't stop you from playing the other night."

She kicked him.

"Ow! No fair you take Tea Kwon Do!"

.

.

.

Derek was browsing the web when his cell phone rang. Things were getting back on track for him. Casey had explained that though he was trying to look out for everyone else, he never once thought about himself, which was why she was being so nosy. She wanted to make sure he had his head on his shoulder. Now that he thought about it, it was kind of funny. He found some of Casey's previous antics to help him humorous. Like when she mistook Sam and Dean for drug dealers or when she tried to get him to go outside. Although did she really have to get Edwin to help her kidnap him? He did not appreciate being forcibly taken out of his room. He laughed about it later that day. And sure he teetered to having crying fits when he thought too negatively, but he was managing. And he still wanted to hunt, but that idea was thoroughly postponed until he was older and, as Edwin put it, crying at a broken fingernail. Edwin didn't seem to be able to hold back his atomic wedgy tear at night.

"Y'ello…Oh, hey Pops."

Yes, he was still keeping in contact with Bobby. However, he realized that calling Bobby Dad was kind of hurting George. It was actually why he wanted to stay in his room the day Casey wanted him to go out. Later that night he and George had a chat and they had come to an understanding. George didn't mind if Derek wanted to get closer to Bobby or call him Dad. However, Derek settled for called his birth father Pops. For one there was less confusion now, and two, Dad was reserved official for the guy who raised him.

"Yeah, I'm doing fine…uh no, I'm actually on the waiting list for Queens. Casey got in though….No I'm not going just because she is. I don't chase girls, they chase me….Hey, it's ok. Graduation wasn't that big of an event. Although Edwin did do this whole Masked Wrestler entrance right after Casey's speech….Yeah he's suspended before school starts…..Uh, no, Sam didn't call actually, why?.....Pops I'm fine, I'm not going to go loopy. You can tell me…..Yeah I'm sure. Besides, if you don't, I've got Sam's number and you know I can pester people…..You are not going to upset me…."

There was a long pause and Derek wondered if Bobby had hung up on him. The next words he heard almost made him fall off his chair.

.

.

.

When Casey came down for dinner, she saw Derek, George, and Nora sitting at the table looking solemn. She suddenly became worried. She had briefly caught George asking Derek if he was sure before she became the center of their attention. She treaded carefully.

"Is something wrong?" she asked them. They looked at each other and Nora stood up.

"Casey…um…We know you don't know them that well, but you remember Sam and Dean don't you? The nice guys who made sure Derek got home safely?"

"Yeah, the ones who I thought were drug dealers. I remember."

"Well…" It seemed like Nora didn't know how to finish. After taking a breath and leading Casey to her own seat, Nora continued, "Dean passed away last night."

"What? But he looked fine."

"Dean was a special case sweet heart. He had…he was sick, let's leave it at that."

She looked over at Derek, who kept staring at the ground. She reached over and rubbed his shoulder. She knew Derek sort of saw Dean as an older brother figure. The two were practically twins from the way they acted. She wasn't surprised when he wiped the bridge of his nose, a sign he had cried a bit.

"I'm sorry…"

"Casey, there's more," Nora began. At this, the couple turned to Derek, who took over.

"People Bobby knows, hunters….they've been disappearing. He's already lost contact with six of them. We've talked it over….and we think it's safer if I go live with Bobby for a while."

And there was the bomb. He was leaving.

"What? You're leaving?"

"It's just until things blow over," George explained. "Only hunters and their family have gone missing. One man's son disappeared while he was at school. It's safer for Derek if he was with someone who knew his way around the hunter's world."

"But didn't you hunt?"

"Casey, I've been off the radar for almost 19 years now. And Derek's just gotten onto the radar."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently I'm known as The Noob across Canada." Derek muttered darkly. "Casey, you got to know, Bobby's place is practically known as a safe house. We even built a demonic panic room in the basement." Everything stared at him. "What? We had a weekend off." He said ever so casually.

"See Casey," Nora began, taking her daughter's hand and staring at her with concern and understanding. "He'll be safe and back before you know it. It'll be just like last summer. You understand right."

"Yeah…Just like last summer."

.

.

.

"You've got everything?"

"Yup."

"Some books too? We don't want you taking this as a vacation Derek."

"I know."

"Gas tank full? Do you have enough money?"

"How about food for the trip? And your medication?"

"Dad, Nora I'm fine!" he told them, holding up his hands to stop them from bombarding him with questions. He gave them a small smile. "You guys worry too much. I'll be fine."

"We're sorry. Just want to make sure you get there safely." George said, putting his hands on Derek's shoulder.

"I will. I just have to meet Bobby at Toronto and we'll continue the rest of the way."

"I still say you should just let George drive you to Toronto," Nora added her two cents. Derek gave her a puppy look.

"But then I won't have the Prince." He said, childishly petting the car. George and Nora couldn't help but chuckle at his antics. At this point, Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti came out of the house.

"Smerek!" Marti cried, racing over and jumping into Derek's open arms, almost plowing him over. "I'm going to miss you."

"Awe, don't worry Marti, I'll be back before you know it. And then we can go bike riding together."

"Just like you showed me?"

"Yeah….well, maybe without the crashing part."

The young girl giggled wildly as he spun her around.

"And no more being sad ok?"

"I won't if you're not."

"Agreed."

Derek put her down just as Edwin came over, smiling proudly. He returned the grin and pulled the younger boy into a noogie.

"Argh you little rascal. Make me proud when they finally let you into high school."

"Will do bro." Edwin replied, not caring that his perfectly combed hair had just been demolished. "I'll make sure the Venturi name goes down in history books."

"Let's just hope it goes down in a good way," Lizzie teased, making Edwin go red. She then walked over to Derek and handed him bracelet made from colorful braided yarn. "I made that for you. Something to let you know we're still with you."

"Awe, thanks Lizzie," he slipped it onto his wrist, "just like the scarf you knitted."

Nora came forward and pulled Derek into a hug.

"Be careful Derek," she told him, "you'll always be the son I hope not to have."

He laughed at that. "Careful or the baby might just turn out that way."

Finally, George came over and hugged Derek. "I'm proud of you, you know that?"

"Yeah Dad. And for the record, you didn't do that half bad a job in raising me. And I'm glad you did."

Derek looked around the yard and at his family. He knew Casey wouldn't come down to see him off and as much as it hurt him, he knew it was best if they didn't. Saying good bye to Casey would be the most painful thing to do of the day. He turned to the Prince and slid into the driver seat. Waving off, he started pulling the car out of the driveway.

"WAIT!"

Heads turned to see Casey stumble out the front door with a suitcase at her heel. She sprinted towards them, almost stumbling twice.

"Don't hit the gas!"

"Casey?"

"Sweet heart what are you doing?" Nora asked her as she ran passed the family and over to the Prince. Catching her breath at the trunk of the car, Casey tapped it, signaling Derek to pop it open. He didn't make a move until he repeated that move. Without saying a word she added her suitcase next to Derek's bag pack, before moving towards the passenger seat.

"Ok, let's go." She told Derek, who stared at her with wide eyes.

"Uh, someone mind explaining what just happened?" Edwin asked. Casey smiled at him.

"Well, Mom said Derek leaving would be just like last summer right? And I agreed. Just me and Derek, traveling the open American road. Only this time it'll be more fun."

"Fun?"

"Yeah, well, as long as you don't start crying in the middle of every song on the radio."

"Hey, I don't cry! I wallow."

As Casey and Derek began arguing over the definition of crying, Nora and George had a silent conversation. They smiled and George waved his hand at the two.

"Just go you two. Before the neighbors start yelling at you. Again."

A set of grins looked at the family before Derek pulled out. The McDonald/Venturi family waved the two off. Nora leaned into George and asked if they've grown up.

"I made egg salad sandwiches for the trip!" They heard Casey announce as the car turned away.

"Oh really? Can I see them?" A baggie of sandwiches were tossed out Derek's side of the car, right into the Davis' trash bin.

"De-rek!"

"Not at All."


End file.
